Ogród Petenery:Archiwum "Coś na czasie"
Archiwum szablonu [[szablon:Na czasie|''Coś na czasie]] '''PAMIĘTAJ! Najnowsze utwory archiwizuj na początku strony!' Zima Zima okryła ziemię odzieniem śnieżystem, By ochronić od mrozów jesienne zasiewy, Stoją czarne, bezlistne i drzewa i krzewy, Śpią, śnią, marzą o życiu... o wiośnie kwiecistej. Mróz szyby okien hafci deseniem wzorzystym, O Dzieciątku w Betleem brzmią po chatach śpiewy, Rolnik młóci w stodole, czyści ziarno z plewy, By rodzinę, świat żywić zboża ziarnem czystem... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Jesienią Powiędły róże, Sczerniało wino... Deszczu łzy duże Po szybach płyną. Z lampy ogniska Smutny blask pada, Martwo połyska Książek gromada. Wkoło noc głucha, Cicho jak w grobie... Żywego ducha Nie mam przy sobie.... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Noc letnia Noc letnia duszna, ociężała, parna, Najlżejszy powiew liści drzew nie trąca. Gwiazdy, rozsiane jak złociste ziarna, Gasną, jakgdyby omdlałe z gorąca. Ogromny księżyc jak przekrwione oko Z za horyzontu zwolna się wyłania. Świat cały zasnął twardo i głęboko Pod niebem ciężkiem, jak stalowa bania. Psy tylko nie śpią — najpierw gdzieś z daleka Wrzasnęło w ciszy jakieś psisko duże, A już za chwilę ujada i szczeka Każda ulica i każde podwórze... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Wiosna! Wiosna! Wieść radosna Z ciepłem tchnieniem wiatrów płynie; I sasanki, Już na wianki Rozwinęły się dziewczynie. Wstaj skowronku! W złotem słonku Wykąp pióra twoje szare; I skrzydlaty Nad te chaty, Nad te ziemie wyleć stare!.. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Zachód w zimie Opada niebios powieka z zachodu, Czas już żegnać świetlistą źrenicę, W krzewów i drzew się kryje wachlarzu, Lądy i lody przed światem kładzie na lice. Tylko promieniem, jak ust czerwonych muśnięciem, Daje mu nadzieje, że jutro zbudzi dziecięciem. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Jesień Ziemię szeroką Jesień niemiła Ciemną pomroką Łzawo spowiła. I podmuch zimny Wichrów z północy Wydzwania hymny Z żalu, z niemocy. Duch skołatany Pojmie te chóry, Te dzikie tany Chwili ponurej... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Pyszne lato Pyszne lato, paw olbrzymi, stojący za parku kratą, roztoczywszy wachlarz ogona, który się czernią i fioletem dymi, spogląda wkoło oczyma płowymi, wzruszając złotą i błękitną rzęsą. I z błyszczącego łona wydaje krzepkie krzyki, aż drży łopuchów zieleniste mięso, trzęsą się wielkie serca rumbarbaru i jaskry, które wywracają płatki z miłości skwaru, i rozśpiewane, więdnące storczyki. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Poranny wiaterku wiew gęstwiny pieści... Słodko szeleści jaśminu pachnący krzew... Śród wonnych drzew szczebiocą ptaków tysiące... Wiosna i słońce... Kwiaty i śpiew... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Zima Nasza zima biała, Chustą się odziała, Idzie, idzie do nas w gości, W srebrnych blaskach cała! Włożyła na czoło, Księżycowe koło, Lecą z płaszcza gwiazdy złote, Gdy potrząśnie połą... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Początek jesieni Jabłka na drzewach tańczą. Szum wznosi się i odchodzi. Słońce nagle przygrzeje, Wiatr się zerwie — ochłodzi. Uśmiecham się. W uśmiechu Jest cała prawda smutku. Ale nikt, nikt nie widzi, Jak płaczę po cichutku. I tylko popętane Na wielkich łąkach konie Też troskę mają w oczach I liżą moje dłonie... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Motyle Gdy byłem małym chłopczykiem, Kochałem zieloną niwę, Na ściernisku, opodal rzeczki, Motyle łowić lubiłem. Tak w igraszkach, przy zabawie, Dzień za dniem się wartko toczył, W Noc Kupały w las biegałem, Szukać cudny kwiat paproci... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Zawitała wiosna miła, Zeszła z nieba na obłoku, W tęczę warkocz rospuściła, Jasny promień niesie w oku. Ledwie błysła nam na łące; Zaraz przybiegł maj młodzieniec, Kwiatów rzucił jéj tysiące, I na skronie włożył wieniec. Tak przylgnęła do kochanka, Że nas myśli z nim porzucić; To mi śliczna jest niebianka, Co się daje zbałamucić! Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Na dzikiej Północy stoi samotnie Na dzikiej Północy stoi samotnie Sosna, na szczycie nagich skał I drzemiąc kołysze się strojna W sypkiego śniegu szal. I śni jej się stale, że w kraju dalekim, Gdzie Słońce się budzi radośnie, Samotna i smutna na skale gorącej, Palma przepiękna rośnie. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Jesień Zardzewiałe róże jesieni patrzą w przestrzeń białą od deszczu — deszcz niebo przyszywa do ziemi tysiącem ściegów i dreszczów, — I wszystko psuje się, paczy, cieknie, zgnilizną broczy, lecz nie na zawsze, z rozpaczy — ale na krótko, z rozkoszy. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wakacje Śpiewa ci las dzieweczko Swe cudne hymny, W poranek czysty zimny Biegasz nad srebrną rzeczką, Bosemi nożętami Strącając ros djamenty, Rozmawiasz z ros kwiatami, Pachną ci wrzos i mięty... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Ustał deszczyk wiosenny... Jeszcze na liściach drży Cudna, srebrzysta rosa, Jak łzy. Rozpękły się niebiosa I błękit tak przeźroczy Tak czysty i bezdenny Wyjrzał na moment krótki, Zwiastując szczęście światu, Jak twoje, droga, oczy, W których jest coś z bławatu Lub polnej niezabudki... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Zima Pada śnieg, prószy śnieg, wszędzie go nawiało. Dachy są już białe, na ulicach biało. Strojne w biel, w srebrny puch latarnie się wdzięczą. Dziń-dziń-dziń-dziń-dziń-dziń, dzwonki sanek brzęczą... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Pieśń jesienna Nie lubię wiosny — kuglarki! Bom urodzony, Gdy winne znoszą podarki, Wrzesień czerwony, Jabłonki złoty sypią plon, Wrzosy ujędrnia ranny szron. (...) Lecz jesień kocham nad życie, Jesień szaloną! Gdy gwiazdy błyszczą w zenicie Złotą koroną, Żurawi klucz uleciał w dal, Po lasach kruki roznoszą żal... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Lato Ach! jak gorąco! Niebo bez chmury, Żar pod stopami, żar zieje z góry, Człowiek dzień cały jakby w ukropie, Radby się schował choćby w konopie. Zdala, od łanów, brzęk jakiś płynie: Ach! to pszeniczkę koszą w dolinie! A z brzękiem sierpów i świstem kosy, Piosnka żniwiarzy dzwoni w niebiosy. Nieraz się pytam, jak w takim żarze, Mogą wytrzymać biedni żniwiarze? Choć pot im spływa po całem ciele, Jeszcze śpiewają jak na wesele!... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Palą ognie za brodem... Palą ognie za brodem, W ogniu płonie mech i pnie. Oj, Kukało, oj, Kupało, W ogniu płonie mech i pnie. Płacze Leszy przy sośnie — Żal mu, że już po wiośnie. Oj, Kukało, oj, Kupało, Żal mu, że już po wiośnie. A u naszej wioski wrót Pląsa dziewcząt korowód. Oj, Kukało, oj, Kupało, Pląsa dziewcząt korowód... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Słońce silniej już przygrzało... Słońce silniej już przygrzało Naszą piękną ziemię całą, Rozwinęło barwne kwiaty, Na kobierce i rabaty. Słońce silniej już przygrzało, Ptactwo leci chmarą całą, Na zielonych drzewach siada, Cuda kraju rozpowiada... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Zła zima Hu! hu! ha! Nasza zima zła! Szczypie w nosy, szczypie w uszy, Mroźnym śniegiem w oczy prószy, Wichrem w polu gna! Nasza zima zła! Hu! hu! ha! Nasza zima zła! Płachta na niej długa, biała, W ręku gałąź oszroniała, A na plecach drwa... Nasza zima zła!.. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- W jesienny dzień U góry szary nieba szmat — Ziemia, odziana w płaszcz jesieni, Złotem się i purpurą mieni — Wicher z drzewami walkę toczy O strzępy ich królewskich szat — — — — — — — Z oddali cicho senną kroczy Tęsknica strojna w mgły jesieni — W dal bezsłoneczną zwraca oczy, A w dłoniach niesie smutku kwiat... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Lato Jak stół biesiadny żeńcom podany, Ziemia w przededniu wielkiego żniwa. Złotą symfonię słońce dogrywa — Strun mu tysiącem rozchwiane łany. Wian zbóż szafirem chabrów dziergany, Zwichrzonych kłosów złocista grzywa, Struną mu miodna, hreczana niwa, Mleczny gościniec skrzydłem pszczół tkany. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Przyszła ona do mnie, Cicha i zielona, Wielka, pełna życia, Słońcem ozłocona. Przyszła i wygnała Słoty i zawieje, Przyszła i zasiała Mrzonki i nadzieje. Rozbudziła serce Życia wielkim szałem, Roztoczyła czary, Jakich nie zaznałem... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Zima Na niebie chmury, Dołem tumany, Wicher ponury, Miecie przez łany. Pożółkło błonie, Kwiatów już nie ma, W białej oponie, Zbliża się zima. Aniołki z nieba, Sypią nam runem; Już cała gleba, Śpi pod całunem. Rzeki, strumienie, Lód w więzach trzyma! Próżne złudzenie: Ach! to już zima!.. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Gwiazdka Dziś w Polsce wszystkie dzieci O szyby płaszczą nosek, Czy pierwsza gwiazdka świeci Nad dachy miast i wiosek? Bo pierwsza gwiazdka złota Jest niby kluczyk Boży. A nuż dziś niebios wrota Na cały raj otworzy!.. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Jesień Ot, i jesień gospodarna, Już się zbliża uroczyście; Poskładała złote ziarna, Pozłociła drzewom liście. Jeszcze chwilka, a za chwilę, Wnet silniejszy wicher wionie, Spędzi śniegu tyle, tyle... Że aż ziemia w nim utonie... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Żal mi kwiatów... Żal mi kwiatów, które kosy Zmiotą, z łąk i pól; Żal mi dusz tych, których losy Smutek szkli i ból. Nie zakwitną już te kwiaty Z przyszłej wiosny tchem... Dusz tych szczęścia ptak skrzydlaty Nie tknie skrzydłem swem... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wakacje Kiedy zajrzę w głąb siebie widzę słońce na niebie. Dzieci gonią z naręczem — ich gwar w uszach mi brzęczy. Kwiaty, radość, nadzieja — jutro szkoły już nie ma... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Wiosna Słonko świeci na niebie — uśmiecha się do Ciebie. Łąka pachnie zielenią, kwieciem bieli się drzewo. Na gałęzi słowik śpiewa — pieśń radosną rozsiewa: "Wiosna, wiosna w około, ''Jak mi w duszy wesoło..." Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- ''Zima Na brylantowym siedząc tronie Zima dziewicze chyli skronie, A jako próchno wzrok jej płonie. Straszna to pani, choć zachwyca Melancholijnym wdziękiem lica, Z którego patrzy tajemnica... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Boże drzewko Może wierzyć nie zechcecie, Że to drzewko całe przecie Ustroiliśmy my sami! Wycinało się, kleiło Od samiutkiej już jesieni, Ale teraz spojrzeć miło: Aż się błyszczy! aż się mieni! Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Epitafium na grobie wyklętego poety Taki młody był a bez życia, bez sił. I talent miał — posiał go na wiatr. Choć życie dało nie mało — żyć mu się nie chciało. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Ty i jesień Na ziemi jesień wietrzna konary drzew pochyla. Perełki chmur po niebie jak na różańcu goni. W ogrodach Twoich oczu kołyszą się motyle, W pasiekach ust Twych słodkich rój miodno-złoty dzwoni. Już spłonął po zagrodach rumieniec jarzębiny I dzwonki kulek srebrnych nić toczą nad przełęczą, Ale gdy moje oczy ku Twoim oczom skłonię - Dzwonkami, jarzębiną jesienne dni me dźwięczą. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Lubię błogość... Lubię błogość, Lubię młodość, Lubię radość I słońce. Kochać chcę — Pogodny świat I jego cuda — Gorąco. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- A kiedy przyjdzie wiosna... A kiedy przyjdzie wiosna to musi być radosna... Zielenią tryskająca, ptaszkami śpiewająca. A kiedy przyjdzie wiosna to musi być rozkoszna... Zefirkiem dmuchająca, Pszczółkami się rojąca. Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Nasz pokój W oknie niebieskie niebo — luty — a jakby wiosna, która może być wedle rymów żałosna lub radosna. Pokój jest również niebieski, meble natomiast czarne — — czy ja kiedy tę magie kolorów zrozumiem — uczuciem ogarnę — ? — Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Stary rok Odchodzi od nas Stary rok I pyta — czy pamiętasz? Trza odprowadzić go krok w krok Tam, gdzie ma iść — na cmentarz. Pod te krzyżyki, gdzie od lat Odchodzą stare lata, — Gdzie się zkolei każdy kładł W grób dziada, ojca, brata... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- Choinkowe świeczki Tysiąc złotych serduszek ''Na choince się świeci. ''Czy to płomyczki świeczek? ''Czy to serduszka dzieci? ''Trzepocą na gałązkach ''W takiej wielkiej uciesze, ''Aż się w złotych orzeszkach ''Raz wraz iskra zakrzesze... Zobacz więcej | Archiwum ---- ''Jesień Liść na wietrze szarpie się i drży ''wypatruje mrozu, jęczy, roni łzy ''czeka na los swój niechybny ''lecz nie poddaje się i walczy ''samotny ''na drzewie czuwa... Zobacz więcej ---- ''Trzech ułanów Pójdź za mną, synku, w pole, hen, na ten pagórek świeży: złożono tam na wieczny sen zabitych trzech żołnierzy. Jeden z nich pruski mundur miał, ale nie pruskie serce. Na chaty wasze ogień słał - taki już los w żołnierce. A drugi polski przywdział strój, choć przyszedł do nas z wrogiem. Z wzniesionym czołem poszedł w bój. Dziś stoi już przed Bogiem. Trzeci ojczysty broniąc kraj, w pierś tamtych celnie mierzył. I on jak tamci bracia dwaj w wskrzeszenie Polski wierzył... zobacz więcej ---- Pytania Spadający liść, Jarzębiny kiść. Migoczący znicz I nagrobków kicz. Grób przy grobie, Osoba przy osobie... zobacz więcej ---- Jesień Cicho w jałowcowym gąszczu, tam nad klifem. Jesień - klacz rudawa - czesze swoją grzywę. Nad brzegami rzeki i w jej nurtu środku Słychać brzęk stalowy końskich podków. zobacz więcej ---- Jesień Już liść opada, żółknieją lasy, Otrzęsa owoce wrzesień: Minęły z latem pogodne czasy, Nastaje posępna jesień. Gdzie pierwej jasne kwitnęły róże, Zostają teraz tam głogi; Gdzie pierwej bujne runiało zboże, Ścierń teraz tam kole nogi. zobacz więcej ---- Sierpień Sierpień, światłocień zmierzchów z brzoskwini i cukru, w wieczorze, niczym w owocu, tkwi słońce na kształt pestki. Pełna kolba kukurydzy kryje uśmiech żółty i jędrny. Sierpień. Dzieci zajadają ciemny chleb i pyszny księżyc. zobacz więcej ---- Oda do radości Cna radości, iskro boża, Córo Elizejskich Pól! Żaru pełni wstępujemy Na świątyni twojej próg. Twoja moc połączy znowu Co przez wieki przeciął miecz. Wszyscy ludzie będą braćmi Tam gdzie skrzydło muśnie twe. zobacz więcej ---- Lato Lato, ach lato, piękne, kwieciste, Ileż ty wnosisz uroku wszelkiego! Ciągną się strojnie sznury kłosiste, Pachnie powabnie trawa nad rzeką. Gną się na łące plecy kosiarzy, A tu i ówdzie sierp w polu miga; Pieśń jakąś smętną słychać w oddali — Echo ją niesie, bór ją odbija. Szum dolatuje z lesistych wnętrz; Słońce się kąpie w połysku ros; Ech, zdaje ci się, to szczęście jest! Ech, zdaję ci się, mniej smutku, łez!.. zobacz więcej ---- Pełny obraz wiosny Listeczki... Najpierw idzie chudy lis — za nim grubsze teczki (jak malutkie pstre koteczki) i na końcu trzy kropeczki. Listeczki... Roją się i wysypują jak karteczki z opasłej teczki. Tłoczą i rozlewają jak woda z wezbranej rzeczki. zobacz więcej ---- Już śpiewają wszędzie ptaki... Już śpiewają wszędzie ptaki, Już zakwitły wokół kwiaty... "Wiosna idzie" – mówią ludzie... Ale skąd i kiedy przyjdzie? No i po co nam ta wiosna? Odwykliśmy już od wiosny... Jodły w lesie, mech na drzewie Zielenieją już z radości... zobacz więcej ---- Przyjdzie wiosna Zimno. Wiatr w polu hula, Wyje jak zwierz, Śniegi podrywa, dusza ma jakaś ponura, - Kiepsko dziś jest! Ale coś w sercu mym śpiewa: Nie martw się! Bo przyjdzie wiosna znów! Zawoła: "Przebudź się, ziemio! Przebudź Z głębokiego snu!" Znów wyjrzy słońce, Zazielenieje trawka na łące, Wybuchnie wiosna i jak wiatrem rozwieje I smutek i zmartwienie! zobacz więcej , 1886.]] ---- Dzwonią dzwonki sań (Jingle Bells) Pędząc poprzez śnieg, Konik ciągnie sań. Cały czas jest śmiech, Świat wokół jest nasz. Dzwonki dzwonią wraz, Cudny czyniąc czas, Jak przyjemnie śpiewać pieśń W tę noc śmiejąc się. Refren:'' Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń. Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń. Dzwonią dzwonki sań. Ach, jak miło pędzić tak, Sanną prosto w dal. Hej! Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń. Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń. Dzwonią dzwonki sań. Ach, jak miło pędzić tak, Sanną prosto w dal. zobacz więcej *